


Life with the Harries Twins

by CaptainCastiel



Category: Internet Personalities
Genre: F/M, Finn Harries - Freeform, Jack Harries - Freeform, Jacksgap - Freeform, YouTube
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-29
Updated: 2014-06-29
Packaged: 2018-02-06 18:16:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1867653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainCastiel/pseuds/CaptainCastiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jess and Chey are up incoming YouTubers and long time fans of the Harries Twins. What will happen when they meet at VidCon?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Pleasant Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> Written by my friend Jessie :-)

"Jessie Lee?" I heard a British, edgy voice linger behind me. Turning around quickly, I saw a familiar face, that I didn't know personally. He smiled, and his green eyes with their dark rims glowed. "I'm a big fan!" He stuck his hand out for me to shake. "Jack." His name slipped off of his lips easily. 

For a second, while shaking his hand, I tried really hard to figure out where I'd seen him before, because I was positive that I had. Then it came to me.   
"Jack, Harreis?!" I gasped. I was one of his biggest fans! I wanted to cry knowing he was mine as well. 

He kind of chuckled as our arms dropped back to our sides. "You watch JacksGap?" He questioned, running his hand threw his dark brown hair, which was parted pushing it to the right. 

"Oh my goodness, yes! I can't believe you watch MuchJess!" MuchJess was my YouTube channel and JacksGap was his.

"I will admit getting in the know of the ladies is a big help for a guy like me." He had laughed the cutest laugh I'd ever seen.

"Oh, whatever!" I giggled nervously. "You're a hottie."   
We both blushed, which had me flattered, since his cheeks were as red as Rudolf's nose. 

"Are you on panel?" Jack pointed to one of the panel room doors over the heads of other youtubers.

"Yeah, you?" I adjusted my dress and stood up straighter. 

"No, but Finn is."   
Finn was Jack's twin brother, older by two minutes. It was odd that he was on panel, since he wasn't really a youtuber. It was "JacksGap," not "FinnsGap." Yet I didn't question it. 

"Oh, interesting." Was all I said about that. 

"Is Cheyanna on panel with you?" Was Jack's next question.   
Cheyanna was my best friend since the 9th grade, we had moved in with each other when we turned 18, and we both started YouTube channels. It wasn't weird for Jack to ask, since she had appeared on MuchJess and I appeared on ClutteredHead; Chey's channel. 

"She is, yeah." I smiled, running my hand threw my long, black, curly, hair. I noticed that Jack blushed again, which made me blush. 

"Well." He cleared his voice. "Finn and I would love to get together with you lovely ladies sometime this week, if that sounds good?" 

"Yeah." I nodded my head smiling, probably the dorkiest smile every.

"Okay, well. We'll see you around." 

"Okie, dokie."   
And then he turned around and walked away. Into the mess of people. Gone. And honestly, it gave me an overwhelming sadness.


	2. Where's the coffee?

"Chey!" I nudged her as she sat in the make up chair, which kind of reminded me of a gruesome horror movie doctor's chair. The artist ran a blush brush over her cheeks, and she looked totally remade since the last time I'd seen her when I left to go get coffee.

"Where's the coffee loser." She gasped in a laugh, looking at me in the mirror. 

"I got held up!" It was hard for me to explain it, with my huge smile. "Guess who I just met!" I took a deep breath. 

"Johnny Depp?" She was a horrible guesser. 

"No! Why would he be at vitcon stupid!" I laughed. 

She smiled and shrugged. "Who?"

"Jack Harreis!"   
Cheyanna had no words. But a strong choke forked up, as she sat straighter in the chair. She practically pushed over the make-up artist to stop her from adding more powder to her face so she could take in what I'd just informed her. And it took a while. 

"THE JACK HARREIS!?" She finally said, "From JacksGap?" 

"Yes!" I squealed as I noticed from my peripheral the artist walk to another woman in a similar chair. 

"What'd he say?!" Chey's face was more red than ever, even with the make up. 

"He said that Finn was on panel, and they'd love to hang with us this week sometime!" I managed to say as quickly as possible.

"Are you serious!" She fell back in the chair and let out a breath. "I think I'm going to die!" We both laughed at her remark.

 

Seeing all those people was inspirational! I noticed from behind the curtain that people held up signs and foam fingers, with me and Chey's faces on their plain white tees. They laughed, and screamed our names and they seemed to all know each other. Like a family, which I first thought about; how Chey and I created 'a family.' We were loved! Blessed. And ready! Ready to answer all the questions these amazing people had waited months to ask us. I looked over to Chey who had been peeking out at the audience as well. 

"Chey..." I placed my hand on her shoulder. She smiled up at me. 

"This is surreal." Her eyes watered. I smiled and took her hand. 

"We're lucky lady!" I noted. 

"So lucky!" She agreed as we dropped our head naturally going into prayer. 

"Dear Lord," I started. "Thank you so much for this opportunity. Please bless this week, these people, and we ask that you open many door for us tonight. Amen." We looked at each other immediately after. And giggled. 

"Ready girls?" The women who had been very nice and at the same time bossy from the very first moment we walked in, with a head set and clipboard approached us.

"Yeah!" Chey and I said enthusiastically together letting go of each others hands. 

"Good." She fixed the ribbon they put in my hair. "You're going to walk the procedure and then sit down in the seats. Jessica, yours is the blue one. Remember." She walked with us to the opening of the curtains and explained things for the third time, but this time, we were actually doing it for real. "International Love" by: Chris Brown and Pitt Bull played, which we had suggested, and we heard the crowd cheer louder than usual. It was time for us to walk out.  
"Break a leg." The lady smiled to us pulling one side of the curtain up. I slipped threw first, to be blinded by cameras and lights, then Chey. Obviously, we didn't care. This was our moment. We walked the procedure around the table to the edge of the stage and waved, shaking hands with the people in the front row, and finally walking back around the table to sit down. Me, in the blue chair like ordered. 

"Hey guys! Hi!" Chey and I greeted through the microphones as the music calmed down to nothingness. The cheering went on for another minute or so while Chey and I shot smiles to each other.

"Thank you!" We had exclaimed to the audience, but they only cheered louder, so we waited till they all sat down and became quiet before we said anything else. 

"Hi guys." I said again. "Thanks for coming, we really appreciate it. We are super excited to be here and we just wanted to make sure you guys knew that this was all because of you. You are the ones who watch our videos, and subscribe, and like. Your devotion has created something so great." It was weird how I was talking as though it was to my mom. Natural. Stage fright didn't even cross my mind.

Cheyanna picked up where I left of, naturally as well, which was funny because she was the one freaking out about it on the 36 hour drive to California. "We're here today to answer all of your questions," she glanced at me and made a unsure face. "Hopefully," was what she had to add since we didn't known how many questions would be asked in the time span we had. "We actually drove here, and it took, a good 36 hours which was absolutely crazy! Um, we did have the chance to go skydiving, which was on Jess' bucket list. And we got some cool guitars and just made a lot of memories so, that was fun. Be we are, we are excited to answer questions and get to know you guys, because like Jess said, this is because of you." 

She smiled and looked over. "Can we start with the questions!" I declared more than asking. Hands shot up, Chey and I laughed. We alternated who chose a person's question all the way till 4:30 where we took a break to eat some pizza I actually ordered while we were talking to the crowd. The people who cheered us on had turned out to be all really nice and we laughed a bunch together. There was even one hour we spent taking off our shoes and putting them on the wrong feet, so Chey and I could easily explain one of our videos. It was a blast. 

 

"Jess!" I heard Jack once again as we were taking our break. With a mouth full of pepperoni pizza in my mouth I turned around. Jack laughed as I held a napkin up to my mouth. "Sorry." I gulped. 

"No, its fine. I understand the bite too big ideal. Don't worry." I laughed. 

"Do you want to introduce me?" Chey whispered in my ear. I glared at her and she laughed knowing that all my expression was, was nervousness. 

"Jack, Chey, Chey, Jack." I introduced. 

"Nice to meet you! I'm a huge fan!" Jack said for the second time today. "Finn is too, if you know what I mean." Chey blushed and I giggled. 

"Well, thank you. I watch you guys as well." Chey ran her hand through her dirty blonde hair.  
He looked back and forth and me and Chey while talking with his hands.

"I just wanted to run by, Finn is on brake and I'm over there supporting him. I told him I ran into you and he wanted to know if you ladies were free this evening afterward. He understands that you might be a little worn out, but we'd really like to make sure we squeeze in time for you mates." 

"Here, give me your phone." I said bluntly putting my hand out. Jack didn't ask, he just pulled out his black phone with no case, unlocked it with a four number password and handed it to me.  
"You can just text me when you guys are done and well give you an answer." It took me a few seconds to type in my number and name, with two hearts necessary into his contacts. Then I handed it back to him. 

"Okay, cool." He winked at me. I stopped breathing. "Nice to meet you Cheyanna, a true honor. We'll see you soon." And he turned and walked away once again. I exhaled loudly once he was gone. Once we were done eating and fangirling, we stepped back on stage to screaming fans.


	3. On a mission

FROM UNKNOWN NUMBER:   
"Hey Jess. It's Jack. Answer?" 

Cheyanna and I were hanging around talking to the camera people when my phone vibrated in my back pocket. It was 15% battery and I was ecstatic that he texted before it dyed.   
"We hanging with Jack & Finn or not?!" I asked Cheyanna who was sitting on an amplifier.   
"Yes!" She jumped up and ran next to me to peek at the phone that was almost shaking in my hands.   
"Okay." I squealed texting back.

TO UNKNOWN NUMBER:  
"Yeah, where?" 

I gasped, when I pressed the send button. "I cant believe this."  
"Me neither!" Chey shook me by my shoulders. And then, it vibrated. My phone I mean. Chey and I practically jumped. 

FROM UNKNOWN NUMBER:   
"5teen?" 

"The bar?!" Chey questioned.   
"I guess."   
"He doesn't know where 19?"   
"Well, I'm pretty sure he does." I defended. "But they can drink in England at 18. He probably forgot, or was mistaken or something." 

TO UNKNOWN NUMBER:   
"We're under 21, we can't drink." 

"I hope it didn't sound rude." I expressed to Chey as she got her backpack together.   
"I doubt he'll be like 'oh my gosh, she was really rude. I'm going to die.'" She mimicked a British accent that made me laugh. 

FROM UNKNOWN NUMBER:   
"We know its illegal, but doesn't mean you can't tonight. You've got us. ;)" 

"Oh. My. Gosh!" I squealed. "Look!" I stretched out my phone for Cheyanna to grab. She took it and read what he had replied.   
"Let's do it." She handed my phone back to me.   
"Yeah?!" I needed her to clarify.  
"Yeah, should be fun, right. I mean come on, its Jack & Finn!"   
A yelp came from my mouth, and Cheyanna giggled slipping her back pack on. "We have to go to the hotel room first, to change."   
"Okay." Chey and I were smiling so big, and there was no doubt that we couldn't not. 

TO UNKNOWN NUMBER:   
"Let us go to our room first to change." 

I grabbed my backpack which was already packed with the regular water bottle, notebook, laptop and sharpies to autograph.   
"Bye guys, see you tomorrow!" Chey and I waved to the camera crew and they smiled back. A vibration again as we walked through the hall way. 

FROM UNKNOWN NUMBER:   
"Okay, text me when you get headed to 5teen." 

TO UNKNOWN NUMBER:  
"Okay." 

Chey and I practically danced our way into the in main lounge where I had met Jack for the first time. Youtubers were scattered around talking to each other. Chey and I had wanted to talk to them before but now we just wanted to go and hang out with twins. We walked past the youtubers and none of them stopped us, I assumed because it looked as though we were on a mission to get out of there.


	4. Jackie-Pooh

It was 10pm when we got to the hotel room and we quickly ran to our suit cases. I dropped my dress off to slip on pink, ripped, high rise short and a black batman tee-shirt.   
"Should I pin my hair up?" Chey called from the bathroom.   
"I think you should keep it down, but turn on the flat iron. Well shape it up." I shoved on my 5 inch black pumps and stood up easily. Then trotted to the small hotel bathroom where Chey stood in black skinny jeans, white pumps and a white tee shirt with a black heart on the front. She kept running her hand through her hair nervously trying to find a certain way to style it.   
"I wonder what Finn is wearing!" She exclaimed.   
"I don't know." I laughed awkwardly.   
"I'm guessing a dark button up and jeans with a watch."   
"Seems simple enough." I checked myself out in the mirror and was surprised to see that I didn't have bags and the make up the artist put on my didn't slide off. 

After getting ready we piled into our 1985 Volks Wagon Bus and let the windows down. I drove, since Chey had done enough of that on the actual road trip.   
"Here!" I handed her my phone. "Text Jack and tell him we'll be there in twenty minutes." I actually saved his number in the phone as 'Jackie-Pooh' which will be very embarrassing if he ever saw it. She unlocked it and I heard the little clicks as she typed the message.   
"Seriously, Jackie-Pooh?" She smiled at me.   
"Whatever, shut up!" I laughed snatching the phone back from her. We both laughed for a while talking about a lot of how we just enjoyed this trip.   
When we finally got to "5teen" the parking lot was packed and we literally couldn't find a place.   
"Call Jackie-Pooh and tell him you're going to have to park across the street." Chey suggested as we drove around the parking lot again, with hope. I sighed and gave in.   
"Hello?" He answered his phone so cutely.   
"Hey Jack, were driving around outside and we can't find a parking spot."   
"Jess, I can't hear you, hold on. I'm going to the bathroom." Jack yelled over what seemed like a blaring tv playing an action scene from "Scarface." It must have been intense, so I waited for him to say something. It became quieter after an while and I assumed he was in the bathroom.   
"Sorry love." He spoke clearly.   
"Oh, its fine. Chey and I have a little problem. Were going to have to park over on the other side of the high way because there is absolutely no parking spaces on this side of the road, like... none." I explained.   
"Oh, I'm sorry. Here, I'll come out and escort you across the street"  
"No, no. That's fine. Were not old ladies." I laughed. He chuckled. "I just wanted to tell you we'd be an extra five to ten minutes."   
"Okay. See you soon Jess."   
"Alright, bye." I pressed the red end icon on my phone and dropped it in the cup holder making my way to the main road.  
We parked in a grassy area behind a gas station which was a little creepy. Chey and I had to use both our phone flashlight apps to even walk to the front of the gas station which had more, but still little light.   
"It was nice how he offered to walk us back over the street." Chey mentioned after I told her the brief conversation I had with Jack.   
"Yeah, he's nice as far as I know."   
"Watch them be total douche bags Jess."   
"No!" I gasped as we waited for the light to turn so we could walk across the high way. "I don't think so, they seem very... lovely." Chey giggled.   
"Well, you've only talked to Jack how many times? And we haven't even met Finn."   
"Yeah!" She was sort of right. "But, we watched their videos and we like them for their some what personalities." Chey nodded in agreement as the light turned red and let us walk. A group of people, about 10 crossed with us when I heard the nasty whisper. "Psss, look." I scoffed at this. "Look, mami, we can go back to my house and crash on my bed," I looked back to see a Mexican, maybe even a lower class Cuban with a red button up in a group with I assumed his friends who looked exactly like him. "Shut up idiot, my friend and I are here with our boyfriends!" Chey and I walked faster ahead of a few people.   
"I don't see your man, girl. Where is he?" The man spoke quickly and in a mumble so it was hard to understand him, but I got the jist of it.   
"In the Bar. Leave us alone." He only laughed when I yelled this behind me.   
We got across the street and started up to the front of the bar.   
"You brought your phone, right?" I asked Chey.   
"Yeah, you?"   
"Yeah. I'm just making sure."   
When we entered the bar I couldn't hear my own thoughts and I latched onto Chey's arm so I didn't loose her in the mess.   
"I wonder where they are, this place is ridiculous." I screamed into Chey's ear.  
"Let's go to the bathroom!!" She screamed back. We searched for a restroom sigh and in disappointment couldn't find one. Then Chey started pulling me somewhere. I let her just go where she pleased, and drag me with her. I was starting to feel tired.   
She was brilliant. She found the guys at the bar. In hundreds of people, she found the boys. Jack seemed to have change as well, so I was guess in Finn did as well, however I didn't see him earlier so it didn't matter. Jack wore a dark blue v-neck and kaki slacks. Funny that Finn wore exactly what Chey guessed. It was kinda freaky.   
"Hi!" The smiled at us. Jack hugged me and Finn hugged Chey. They we switched, finally switching back. Jack smelt like honey and coconuts.. and liquor. I liked it. The boys both had a beer bottle in their hands.  
"Its really loud in here, I'm sorry." He whispered in my ear. I was happy I didn't have to stand on my tippy toes to whisper back. "It's not your fault. I'm sure we'll have fun."   
"You girls want a drink?" Finn asked more to Chey than me.   
"Of course." Chey laughed flipping her hair over her shoulder.   
Finn & Jack leaned over the counter and talked to the bartender. The bartender flipped over two cups and poured something the color of pee into them. The boys thanked him with a nod and handed us the drinks.


End file.
